Skills
Skills are rough measurements of a player's ability at a certain task. Skills are measured by vaguely defined "perks," some perks requiring others to be unlocked. However, experience is gained entirely through doing. There are two separate kinds of experience points, EXP and Mastery. Mastery is automatically gained as a perk is practices (for example, learning to thrust with a polearm), while EXP can be put towards a perk to gain mastery faster. For every 100 EXP put towards a skill, mastery is gained 5% faster. High mastery gives a higher chance to overpower an opponent, make a masterwork item, sneak successfully, and so forth. Skills Skills are divided into 4 "broad" categories, then each one of those is divided into multiple sub-categories, and each of those has any number of individual skills, with their own perks. Some skills have a natural mastery bonus or detriment to them. The base is 0.1 Mastery earned for every time a perk is used, however, polearms earn Mastery at a rate of 0.5, pickpocketing at a rate of 0.05, and firearms at 1 per action. Therefore, firearms take only a few days worth of practice to achieve mastery rank in several perks, while pickpocketing takes months of practice. Mastery over a single perk should not be confused with mastery of the entire concept. After all, simply being able to hit a mark at average distance (the result of a "Mastery" in basic firearm shooting) more often than not is the same as being able to shoot a bullseye from 50 yards (as a person with every perk in firearms would be able to do). Some skills are interconnected. For example, shooting a shortbow will give someone the general idea of how to fire a bow. So, while they may need time to adjust to a longbow, they will still find it easier than suddenly trying to learn how to use a crossbow. This is represented in the skills having shared perks. Every skill has perks absolutely unique to it, such as the longbow having the Piercing perk, making it the only non-exotic bow that can punch through any human armor in the hands of a skilled shooter, but the Fastdraw perk applies to all bows, allowing more shots per minute. Misc Survival skills Survival crafting Fishery Foraging Herblore Medicine Magic skills Offensive Magic Fire magic Ice magic Earth magic Water magic Offensive Blood Magic Stealth skills Asssassination Dagger (Affected by shortsword perks) Poisoning (Affected by alchemy perks) Silent Killing Combat skills Weapon Sword Shortsword Longsword Greatsword (affected by some pole perks) Rapier Scimitar (affected by shortsword perks) Sword-whip (affected by flail perks) Exotic Sword (affected by shortsword perks) Pole Pike Spear Halberd (affected by axe perks) Exotic Pole (affected by spear perks) Axe Small axe Axe Large axe Exotic Axe (affected by axe perks) Blunt Flail Mace Exotic Blunt (affected by mace perks) Crossbow All affected by some crossbow perks Hand-crossbow Crossbow Siege crossbow Ballista Exotic crossbow Bow All affected by some bow perks Shortbow Bow Longbow Exotic bow Firearms Pistol Musket (affected by some pistol perks) Handcannon Cannon (affected by some handcannon perks) Exotic firearm Category:Game Mechanics Category:Skill